


The Captain's Maid

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Series: OTP (smutty) Fairytales and other works... [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is called in for a meeting with the higher-ups in the military and tasks Eren with cleaning up. Unfortunately, the young shifter gets tied up with one of Hange's experiments and things go sideways. What will happen with his Captain returns?</p><hr/><p>This is a loosely based off the Sorcerer's Apprentice (Goethe) or Disney's <i>Fantasia</i> which is why it's in the Fairytale AU series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, Eren and Levi are already in a relationship, but it's still a secret from everyone else. This is going to be a short

_Once upon a time, well not really since it might have been an alternate universe and therefore hard to say whether it was in the past or in the future, but that’s beyond the point._

_For a hundred years, people lived inside a walled city ruled by a king surrounded by three concentric walls – Sina, Rose, and Maria – which was constantly being attacked by large humanoid creatures called titans. No one knew why the titans attacked them or where they came from, only that those monsters fed on human beings. A branch of the military, the Scouting Legion, was tasked with fighting off and studying the titans. And it was among the ranks of the Scouting Legion that this tale takes place._

_Several months ago, a young recruit seeking for revenge against the titans for killing his mother, was discovered to have the ability to shift into one of those titans. The rest of the military, afraid of his abilities, wanted him executed, but the Scouting Legion managed to persuade them that he could be controlled and would be a valuable asset in their war on the titans. And so, the recruit was put under the wing of a member of the Scouting Legion dubbed as_ Humanity’s Strongest _given his prowess on the battlefield._

_The young titan shifter had always been a fan and regarded his keeper as an idol, but overtime his feelings grew more complex than that. He admired the fighting prowess of the man, disliked and was too stubborn to listen to some of the orders given to him, and liked it when he was praised for doing something right… like making the tea or a thorough job cleaning._

_The shifter soon came to realize that his feelings were something more, and tried harder to impress his Captain. One night, in the aftermath of a devastating attack by a female titan that wiped all members of their squad except for each other, they sought comfort from one another. It was then that the young recruit confessed, and surprisingly his feelings were reciprocated. Due to the nature of their relationship as Captain and subordinate, it had to be kept under wraps. And somehow, they did… embarking in a secret relationship._

_Over time, the Scouting Legion encountered other titan shifters, some hidden amongst them, many who tried to attack and destroy the young recruit or convert him to their cause. Plenty of blood was shed in their attacks and many good men and women fell. However, they persisted. Eventually, they came upon a power they called the Coordinate, that was able to control the other titans. However, use and understanding it was more difficult than most imagined._

_And this is where our story begins…_

 

* * *

 

“What is it Eyebrows?” The dark-haired male crossed his arms, annoyed at the evening summons. Tapping his foot impatiently, Levi waited for the pain in the ass to explain why he was called up.

They had just come back an hour ago from their last mission and everyone was still getting settled back down. Levi knew he hadn’t finished the report for it, but there were more crucial things than file the useless paperwork he was expected to write up.

It wasn’t like anything out of the ordinary happened on this scouting mission. If anything, he would call it a minor success. There were a few injuries, at least one due to clumsiness, but no one died. The brat hadn’t gone berserk. No deviant types were sighted, and they managed to behead quite a few of the typical ones.

More importantly after the month long mission, headquarters was filthy. It was like no one even bothered to clean while he was gone. Thin layers of dust caked windowsills, his office, and so many other places, it made him want to puke. He didn’t even want to know the last time the showers were bleached and wiped down. The whole damn place needed to be scrubbed clean. The first thing he had done since coming back was to start cleaning out his room and office, but then damn Eyebrows had interrupted him.

Many members of the Scouting Legion were on leave or enjoying their time outside, since it was summer and most of the fighting had died down for a while. It was nice for them to get some rest, as there would be another effort to reclaim the outer wall soon enough. He was tempted to call them back to air out and wipe down the place, but they did a terrible job anyways and it was a pain in the ass to deal with whiny brats. On the contrary, now that all the filthy brats were gone, it was the perfect time to get rid of the dirt that had built up.

“The military wants to speak with us about Eren Yeager.”

“What about him?”

“As you’re fully aware, after his kidnapping Eren got hold of the Coordinate and became able to control other titans. Somehow they found out and want to know whether he’s a threat.”

Levi shrugged uncaringly at the statement. He wasn’t too surprised they learned about the Coordinate, given all the eyes and ears they had around the place. Naturally, they conveniently forgot about the fact that the brat couldn’t use it properly and had saved their incompetent asses multiple times over. Those military dogs were always trying to find ways to get to Eren for being a titan-shifter. Fucking weaklings.

It was the same in the way they treated him. They treated him like a hero, a savior, but secretly Levi could see the wary, fearful glances directed towards him. And they had every right to be afraid. There was a reason he had so many titan kills under his belt and earned the hated title of _Humanity’s Strongest_. Even though they were human beings, they were lower than the dirt on his shoes, uncaring for all those that lost their lives against the titans and living their lavish lives in the inner walls. As if he enjoyed those parties he was always invited to, during which he was fawned and mooned over like some god. If the opportunity or a reason arose, he would have no qualms silencing those fucking pigs. He’d done and seen much worse in the Underground.

“So? Go tell them. It’s your job.”

Even if he wasn’t the best fighter, there was a reason that Erwin Smith was the commander of the _Scouting Legion_. Fighting on the frontlines wasn’t his thing; Erwin was much better suited behind the chair, planning, strategizing, and dealing with all the fucking bureaucracy. Even Levi would admit that the bastard was brilliant when it came to tactics and strategy, not that he would ever tell the blonde.

“They – Zackly and Dok – want you there you there when the council convenes. Pixis hasn’t said anything, but I think it’s a good idea if they heard from you as well.”

The tone told him there was no fighting the summons. Sucking face with those asses always gave him a headache. But as much as Levi hated those military dogs, especially Nile Dok, he knew the titan-shifter was his charge. It also meant that he was the best person suited to alleviating their concerns about Eren going out of control.

“What about the brat?”

After he was given responsibility of dealing with the young recruit if he ever lost control and went berserk, it was an unspoken rule that wherever he went, the brat had to be nearby. Not that Levi minded. Of all the brats he dealt with, Eren Yeager, was probably the least annoying.

He knew Eren had tried to impress him before and he certainly wasn’t the first one to try. But although Levi wasn’t all that impressed most of the times, there were a few things that the brat had surprised him with. Among all the members in the Legion, Eren was the best at cleaning after himself. And the brat knew just how to make a good cup of tea. It was almost better than his own, just almost.

Levi wasn’t too sure what to call their relationship. Captain and subordinate? Lovers? Jailor and captive? It contained elements of all of the above and he sometimes wondered why the shifter was interested in a man more than fifteen years older than he was.

“Eren will stay here. He’s been given a special dispensation to remain at headquarters this time in light of recent events. Plus, Hange and some others will be around and you won’t be far away. They want to talk to you without him near.”

He shot a hateful stare at Erwin. Those glowing blue orbs only stared at him, a knowing glint in those eyes. There was no way to persuade the commander when his mind was set. And this was the best choice to deal with the situation with those pigs. The brat had better be grateful.

“Fine.”

“Good. We’re leaving tomorrow morning and should be back in the evening.”

Shutting the door loudly behind him, Levi muttered obscenities in his mind as he strode back to grab some tea before going back to his office. It looked like cleaning and any other plans he might have had would need to wait.

Eyeing the brat in question wiping down the tables, an idea sprung to mind.

 

* * *

 

Hearing the clattering of horse hooves fade, Eren walked glumly back inside to start on the insurmountable cleaning task given to him. Strangely enough, they let him remain behind without Captain Levi present. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.

Heading to his room, or rather dungeon cell, he stripped off his coat, tying his hair back with a cloth, before making his way to the broom cupboard to grab the necessary supplies. Eyeing the empty halls, the shifter found the hollow echoes of his boots against the stone tiles alarming. Normally, he would have already bumped into someone else. Breakfast had already ended and there was no training scheduled, but his trip went uninterrupted and was strangely quiet.

There were only a few people who stayed here for the day; most of them had gone off to the markets or to see family after being cooped up for so long. Even Mikasa and Armin, who almost never left him behind, had gone out today.

He envied their freedom, being able to go out whenever and wherever. Regardless of his status as a titan shifter, he still would have joined the Scouting Legion to avenge his mother and kill all the titans, but if it weren’t for those self-same abilities, Eren would never have been able to get so close to the Captain. And for that he was grateful.

Sighing, Eren picked up the broom wondering when Levi would return. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other in private.

It was hard being in a relationship with his Captain. They were always surrounded by many other pairs of watchful eyes both during missions and back at the headquarters, but it was worth it. They always had to be careful and only in the confines of Levi’s embraces or the rare nights they slept in the same bed were they able to express themselves truly. He knew Levi loved him, but it was difficult for him to be discreet, knowing that if things went sideways neither of them would emerge unscathed.

Sometimes he wondered if Armin or Mikasa had figured things out. His sister didn’t seem any different, but lately he’d been getting a few weird glances from Armin. Eren trusted his childhood friend, but Mikasa would not be so forgiving if she found out. Although she was on better speaking terms with the Captain now, there were still some tensions where he was concerned.

Eren had barely begun sweeping the floors when Hange rushed around the corner looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a giant mess of things and receives a dubious package which _should_ help deal with his captain's anger, courtesy of Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I really didn't want into the extraneous details. The epilogue, is again, finished... so just 1 more chapter (the one mentioned in the title) before the entire work is up. Should be completed by the end of the week.

Several hours later, when the clattering of horses returned, Eren was beyond exhausted. He didn’t want to resort to asking Hange, but they were the only one he knew who _might_ know how to alleviate Levi’s anger.

“Hange you have to help me! Levi Heichou is going to be back soon and I haven’t finished cleaning everything yet!” Eren pleaded with the scientist who was the reason he had gotten into trouble in the first place.

His clothes were soaked from the mess he had made, and there was no point in changing them now until he was done. The hallways were decently cleaned off now and his cell wasn’t completely flooded anymore, but it was nowhere at the level he had set out to do. He hadn’t even gotten to Levi’s office. Eren had been too focused on cleaning up the mess, caused by Hange’s new invention, not realizing how fast time had flown by. Things still needed dusting, tables wiping, and he hadn’t even gotten to the laundry.

Everything had started as usual with squad leader Hange asking for his help on a titan experiment with the Coordinate. But he refused knowing how long he would need to fulfill all of the cleaning duties left to him while the Captain was gone. That didn’t stop the scientist who changed tactics and resorted to bribing him that the training would help speed up his list of chores. Somehow or another they had convinced him to agreed, and saying that it had gone terribly wrong was an understatement.

The idea itself wasn’t that bad. Theoretically.

In practice, it was an altogether nightmare.

To try and dual-task, they had attempted to get command the rest of the titans to help with laundry in the nearby lake, but instead that just muddied and destroyed some sheets. They ended up having to hand wash and dry everything, which took up a significant portion of the already limited time he had. Hange then suggested getting his titan to carry over water from to wash out the stalls, which more or less caused a giant flood of the entire place and made all the horses flee. Rounding them in in human form wasn’t easy, but they managed to do so with slightly more finesse than the laundry.

That wasn’t all that happened. They also suggested using 3DMG to help with moving supplies around headquarters. Try imagining jumping up to the walls with buckets of soapy water and through the window to clean. Yeah, it was a horrible idea. The velocity the hooks when they shot out were much too fast and had spilled soapy water everywhere, thankfully most of it outside, but it still cost time and energy. Eren wasn’t sure Levi who was the most skilled at using their gear would find it amusing or a waste of his time.

The icing on top of the cake was when one of the faucets had gotten stuck and Hange had asked that he use his titan abilities to partially shift and open it. Only he ended up busting the whole thing off, causing water to flood the entire area, spilling out to the hallway and all the way down to his cell. Eren would have sworn the brunette was purposely tormenting him with all these inane and impossible suggestions, had they not been so panicked about the water leaking into the lab.

They had stopped experimenting soon after, but it was too late. The shifter had spent the last few hours of the afternoon desperately trying to disaster that had been wrought. At least the floors were probably much cleaner than they had been before, but the captain wouldn’t be pleased at how much time he had wasted. Hange had refused to help him clean up the flood, since they were too panicked about their experiments, leaving him to his own devices.

“Hmm…” There was a strange gleam in those brown eyes as Hange looked him up and down. Turning around, the squad leader rummaged for something among a load of boxes and cupboard shelves, before grabbing something out and handing it to him. “Use this.”

Eren had no idea what it was, but the package felt suspiciously like heavy fabric. After the disaster earlier today, he wasn’t sure if he trusted Hange’s ‘gift’ but the shifter supposed it could do no more harm than the mess that had already been made.

Before he could ask for any details on what it was or how it was supposed to help him, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” It opened to reveal one of the new recruits of the Scouting Legion came in.

“Squad leader Hange, the commander would like to see you now.” He turned to Eren and gave him a strange look, before continuing. “And the Captain was looking for you, Eren.”

“Sure, tell Erwin I’ll be there in a little bit.” The messenger left and Hange turned back to Eren, a strange expression on their face. It looked like excitement, but the shifter wasn’t sure, his mind was panicking over the fact that Levi was looking for him.

“Well, looks like I need to prepare for a meeting with Erwin. Good luck Eren!”

A heavy hand was clapped on his back and before he knew it, Eren was swiftly ushered out the lab into the hallway holding a strange bundle and dripping a small puddle on the stone tiles. The shifter wished he had more time before he had to face his Captain.

Torn between changing out of those wet clothes or heading straight for Levi’s office, the young shifter figured that it was safer to deal with his Captain first. Levi would only get angrier if he was late. The most he’d get would be mucking out the horses or cleaning the toilets for a month. Plus, he had the strange bundle from Hange… if it worked.

Making his sodden way to Levi’s office, he knocked three times before permission was granted. Time to face the music he supposed. Slowly turning the handle, he pushed it open timidly. As expected Captain Levi was pissed off.

“Yeager, finally.” He knew the Captain was going to be angry but even then he couldn’t help a small shiver from the flashing blue-grey eyes as he stood there frozen on the spot.

“Why are you just standing there? Get in here.”

Eren took a few hesitant steps, not knowing what to say or do as he shut the door behind him. The moment he did a towel was flung at his head.

“Dry off with that.” He hastily obeyed, wringing most of the water out of his clothes and his hair. The coolness of the being in damp clothes didn’t bother him as much as most with his higher body temperature.

When he was done, he looked up to see Levi’s crossed arms. Eren could hear the impatient tapping of boots on the ground. His heart was beating faster than it usually did and the nervousness made goose bumps spring up all over his skin as he held onto the towel.

“Now explain why you look like a bedraggled rat and why the cleaning isn’t finished.”

“Uhh… After you left I got called up by squad leader Hange for some training but told her I couldn’t since I needed to do what you told me but them somehow she still managed to get me to do some things, which started making a mess and then somehow water spilled on the ground and flooded things so I needed to clean up the water and didn’t have time to finish everything and then you came back.” Eren rushed on in a single breath.

The scowl on Levi’s face didn’t face and Eren continued to stand there nervously as the Captain clicked his tongue in irritation.

“What’s that you’re holding, brat?”

“I don’t know… Hange gave it to me.” Eren handed the bundle, trembling nervously as he did.

There was a small rustle as Levi looked inside the bundle, an eyebrow shooting up at it. Eren wanted to know what had caused that reaction, but instead, the Captain merely handed it back to him.

“I’m going to get some tea. When I’m back I expect you to be wearing it.”

Confused, Eren looked between the package and his Captain’s neutral face, as he was left alone in the room. The shifter thought that Levi would have been angrier by everything, but perhaps the man’s wrath had been ameliorated by Hange’s package?

Quickly stripping out of his soggy garments, he dried himself off with Levi’s spare towel and looked at what he had received. Figuring that it was clothing of some sort, he opened the bag. A small strangled sound came out of his throat when he figured out what it was.

The Captain couldn’t be serious, could he?

Eren had half a mind to put back on his wet clothes and walk out, but Levi was already angry enough. And his Captain’s wrath would only grow if he disobeyed. Reluctantly, he put the black and white outfit on, surprised at how it fit. It pretty much left his legs entirely bare from the thighs down and Eren didn’t like the breezy feeling against his privates.

There was a faint click as the door opened once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff everyone is waiting for! Sorry if there are errors; I'm tired which means this is slightly less edited than normal. I also didn't want to put too many things into the scene, since there are other SnK works I'm doing that would have overlapping elements.
> 
>  **I just want to make this explicitly clear, but it is consensual (thus the tag on this work).** See the epilogue if you're not convinced. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome! Cheers.

When Levi had gotten back from that annoying meeting, which was a regurgitation of bullshit he had heard before, he _had_ expected to be able to sit down in his office and enjoy some tea with his lover. Instead things weren’t clean, which was unusual for Eren.

But this wasn’t bad either.

Waiting the tea to steep, Levi grunted as firm hands dug into his shoulders. It was good that his lover wasn’t really some delicate feminine maid; otherwise it’d be impossible to find purchase against the hard knots in his flesh. The dark-haired man knew full well how scarred and battle-hardened his body was from years of fighting. But the brat knew exactly where to tackle as elbows dug into the hard ridge between his spine and shoulder blade.

“That’s enough, Eren.” He said when the tea should have steeped long enough.

The hands immediately stopped and Levi wondered what he could do next with the brat. Rolling his shoulders slightly, his neck and shoulders hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Perhaps he should ask for more of them from Eren some other day.

“Why don’t you serve the tea?” He kept his voice carefully neutral, as his cross-dressing lover nervously nodded.

Humming in appreciation, he watched as Eren poured tea into cups and served it to him. Levi wasn’t too sure whether it was a concern that Hange was to thank for the maid outfit the brat currently wore, but it suited his lover well. Almost too well.

Eren’s hands were nervously pulling down the edge of the skirt which barely fell mid-thigh, flaring out in a wide brim around those tanned legs. Around each leg, just below the hemline, was a lacy white garter. Eren didn’t know it, but the movement was drawing more attention than taking away from it.

Vertical white stripes ran over the black bodice hugging the shifter’s body. It was attached to his arms by puffy bands matching with the same white edging on black. The strapless nature of the outfit meant that all of Eren’s beautifully bronzed shoulders and a good portion of his back was perfectly on display. Levi wanted to run his mouth along all that exposed flesh, covering the shifter with love bites from head to toe.

Dirty thoughts of what he wanted to invaded his thoughts and it must have shown as he sipped at his tea, as the shifter stared down at the ground trying not to make a sound. Or maybe it was due to embarrassment, but Levi could look all day and not get tired.

“Umm… Heichou, what should I do now?”

There were so many tempting ideas. The tremble in his lover’s voice only made it more interesting to toy with the Eren.

“Hei-heichou?”

“The bookshelves need some dusting. Why don’t you clean them?”

Anxious green eyes darted to him before Eren ran off to grab the duster and started on the shelves.

Levi watched the lovely sight of Eren’s behind, those long limbs reaching out and starting on cleaning. Those tanned hands kept returning and tugging the bottom of the dress down, drawing more attention to them than necessary. The brat must not have realized how tempting he looked when he leaned down, the gentle rounding of his bottom peeking out from behind.

Putting the cup down, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a vial of oil. Pocketing it, Levi padded softly to his lover. It wasn’t until he pressed his mouth against Eren’s exposed nape did the brat realize what was happening.

“Wah! H-heichou!”

“Don’t mind me. Just continue what you were doing.”

It was so hard to concentrate on what Levi had told him to do when said man was intend on distracting him. Warm breath ghosted against his skin, while those pale hands roamed down and caressed him. A leg pressed into him parting his legs causing him to whimper in frustration.

“St-stop that…”

But the man didn’t stop, continuing to play him like a harp. The hands had moved down to massaging his legs now. His breath hitched ever so slightly at the scrape of teeth against his back.

“Do you know how you look in that, Yeager?”

“N-no…”

Eren knew that his body wasn’t soft like a woman’s and he was glad Levi had never mentioned anything like that; things were difficult enough between them. He didn’t need or want to be compared with all those that his captain had been with previously.

“So beautiful and sexy.”

“Uhnn…”

Fingers flicked over his nipples through the cloth, rolling and squeezing them hard. Since putting the maid outfit on, Eren had suspected Levi was going to do something like this, but he never imagined the older man would actually do it.

“It’s like you’re purposely seducing me. Are you, Yeager?”

“N-no sir…”

“But you’re even calling me ‘sir,’ Eren.” The hot air brushing against his ear made the shifter shudder. Teeth nipped at his earlobe as Levi’s hands slid higher up his legs dipping between them. The shifter automatically parted them, his breaths growing faster at the thought of what Levi was doing. “Just like what a real maid would do.”

“It-it’s what I normally call you though, Heichou.”

“Or so you say. But Yeager, anyone who saw you would say you’re dressed up and acting as a maid, cleaning the selves and serving me tea. How is that any different from a normal maid?”

“B-but you told me to do this…”  Something hard pressed against him from behind and Eren trembled in anticipation; it been far too long since the last time. The hands, which had been heading upwards, suddenly moved back down, snapping the garter against his skin and causing him to yelp in surprise. “Nnng!”

“That would make me your Master, wouldn’t it, Eren?”

“Y-yes sir…”

He could feel the rigid muscles of the captain’s clothed thighs rub against him intimately. There weren’t any undergarments and Eren had chosen not to wear his briefs since they were damned uncomfortable when wet and showed. But not having any barrier between his natural state and Levi’s pants was meant that the hard muscle pressed right against his groin and ass. It was hard not to grind his ass against it.

“Hmm…”

Eren sighed in relief as the hands removed themselves. But it was short-lived as they returned, coated with oil, sliding against his ass.

“What about down here? Are you willing to serve me down here, my cute little maid?” A fingertip slipped inside for a moment, before backing out and rubbing circles against the tight ring of muscle.

“Nghh…Hei-Heichou, I can’t concentrate when you’re doing this…”

“Answer the question, Eren. Is my cute little maid willing to serve his master down here?” The fingertip returned, pressing against his entrance, but not penetrating him.

“Nghhh, y-yes…”

A small moan escaped as Levi’s digit finally slipped inside. It had less than a week since their last time, so there was no discomfort when a second finger joined the first one. More aroused whimpers leaked out. He couldn’t help it. Levi was taking his time, slowly curling, scissoring, and lightly thrusting. Eren couldn’t help as he grabbed onto the shelf and rolled his hips trying to get them further inside, deeper where they could reach that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Hei-heichou… m-more…”

A third one joined the previous two, there was a slight burn as it entered, joining the other two to assault his channel in the torturously slow pace his lover was insistent on using. Levi’s other hand had slipped to caressing his hips, rubbing slow circles against his palm.

“Nghh…it’s not enough, Levi…faster…”

“Such a naughty maid, aren’t you Eren? Shirking your cleaning duties already?”

“Hhgnnn… b-but you started it, Levi.”

Before the shifter knew it pain blossomed on his bottom, accompanied by the sound of a loud slap. Compared to training, it hurt much less but Levi’s blow wasn’t light either. Eren winced in pain at being spanked, but it somehow only made him more aroused.

“Who said you could talk back like that?”

“B-but…”

The hand descend once again, except this time Eren moaned from the sensation of being spanked. Maybe it had something to do with being dressed up and treated as if he were Levi’s real maid, but Eren’s body was electrified. Sparks ran from his bottom up to his fingers, making them weak. His rear throbbed with pain from being spanked, but the ‘punishment’ had only heightened his arousal from being dominated by the older male in the subservient role he had somehow found himself in.

“Uhnnn…”

“You’re actually enjoying this aren’t you? Being spanked by your master while his fingers are up your ass?”

All Eren could do was nod. His dick was so hard and sensitive, rubbing against the insides of the dress and smearing precum everywhere. Levi was driving him mad, the way his fingers were slowly assaulting him. And they weren’t even pressing against his prostate.

“Le-Levi, please…”

“Please what? More spanking? Maybe I should punish you some more until is completely red; you _didn’t_ finish all the chores I gave you after all.” Levi’s other hand slipped out, and both of them kneaded his behind possessively. Eren could almost feel that dark steely gaze staring at his ass, wondering how many times it would take for his skin to change colour. “What does my naughty maid think?”

“I-I’m sorry Hei-heichou… pl-please don’t punish me anymore…”

“But if I don’t punish you, you’ll never learn.”

“Hnnnn… I-I promise it won’t happen again sir.” Eren whimpered as both of Levi’s thumbs entered and began stretching him out.

“But Eren…” The warning tone in his captain’s voice gave him pause as both hands suddenly left. “…you had the gall to listen to Hange instead of me – your master.” Another slap descended on the untouched half of his behind and he let out a small whimper.

“Didn’t you say you were my personal maid?” And once more, with slightly more force than the previous one.

“Who’s your master again, Eren? Me or Hange?” A third one descended and Eren cried out at the sensation. His ass was on fire from the stinging pain and from arousal; he couldn’t tell which was which.

“Haaahhh, you… Le-Levi Heichou…”

“That’s right, Eren.” He felt Levi’s teeth bite into the side of his neck and he moaned at the feeling of being marked. Hands massaged his stinging warm bottom, squeezing firmly. “And don’t you forget that you’re my cute little maid ever again. Otherwise I’ll be forced to punish you, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“N-no…”

A hand reached around to fondle his erection and Eren moaned at the sensation.

“What a lewd little maid you are. Leaking precum out just from being spanked.” Levi continued to slowly toy with his balls and hard-on for a little bit, just shy of getting him off. “You haven’t forgotten who I am, have you Eren?”

Eren shook his head, trying to hold back the whimpers in his throat. The shifter could feel the hard length of his captain press into his back and the dual assault from driving him crazy.

“What kind of naughty maid gets off before _her_ master?”

“I-I’m sorry sir…”

“That’s right. You should be sorry. Does my cute maid need to be taught another lesson?” Eren whimpered, shaking his head. He didn’t know when, but somewhere along the line Levi had freed his erection, slicked it up, and was now rubbing it between his trembling thighs.

“What was that? Were you telling me to fuck this tight little hole back here?”

“Ughh…” The shifter trembled in anticipation. But Levi only moved to rubbing his member against the warm globes of his ass.

“Speak up. What does my cute maid want, Eren?”

“P-put it in sir… please master…”

“Put what in?”

The hot glide against his ass continued, occasionally pressing in before sliding back out. There was a trace of amusement in his lover’s tone. Eren whined in frustration. Levi knew exactly what he wanted and was purposely teasing him.

“Put it in my hole…I want master Levi’s dick…”

There was a small pause as the dark-haired male positioned himself, before Eren felt himself being deliciously stretched out in one swift thrust.

“Ahhh…”

“Does my maid like that?”

“Y-yes… so good…” His body was on fire. Levi had toyed too much earlier, such that there was no pain when his lover was finally balls-deep inside him. Eren couldn’t help the mewls of pleasure that escaped when Levi began to move slowly in and out. “Hnn…pl-please m-more…”

“Shit, you’re clenching so tightly around me.”

Hands gripped his hips as Levi finally began to move, vigorously pounding into him in a grueling rhythm. Each thrust hit deeper than the previous one, ramming straight up against his prostate.

“Ah! Y-yes!”

A string of grunts and frenzied cries echoed in the chamber, skin slapping against skin. Electricity danced in his veins each time he was penetrated, loving the way Levi always seemed to hit all the magic spots.

“G-going to cum... ah!” Eren had already been so close that when his captain began to move, he found himself climaxing immediately. There was a fierce growl against his ear, the movements become harder and more stuttered. Tightening his muscles around the pistoning member, Eren found himself coming apart just as he felt a warmth flood his insides. “Ahhh!”

They stayed like that, panting, for a while longer. Eren’s limbs were on the verge of collapse, his body still singing from his release. There was a small wet sound as their limbs were detacted and he felt himself being turned around and forced onto his knees.

Looking up, he found himself eye to eye with his lover’s still impressively hard erection, knowing exactly what Levi wanted him to do as his tongue darted out.

 

In the end, Eren had collapsed into a boneless corpse and had to be cleaned off by his older lover. Levi had muttered some things about the filthy mess that was left in the room and their clothes, as he scrubbed Eren clean from head to toe with gentle precision. This was the part that the shifter loved the most about the man.

Levi was a hard-ass on everyone, himself included, during the day. In their private time, however, the man did a complete turn; aside from the insane amount of stamina he had, of course. This was about as close as they could get most days; it was difficult to sleep together unless they were on a mission outside headquarters and even then they had to be careful.

“Eren?”

There was a slight prod. Opening his eyes wearily, he hadn’t realized that he had already been carried down to his cell and placed on his bed. Eren had imagined he was still warm and soaking in the tub.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Mmm… no.” Eren smiled at the worried tone. It was an understandable question, although too frequently asked. Most of the times if they had the chance to, they’d end up doing it multiple times until one of them was too worn out, in other words, until he was too worn out. Levi was a beast in bed, just like how he was on the battlefield. “I liked it.”

“Good.” A hand ruffled his hair softly.

“Umm… Heichou?” Shyly, he shot an uncertain look at the man sitting next to his bed, receiving an arched eyebrow in response. “Can we do that again sometime?”

There was a dark growl and slight widening in those dark eyes. “Fuck yes.”

Satisfied with the response and unable to suppress his lethargy, Eren let out a large yawn. When his vision cleared from the tearing up, he could see the lines of worry in the older man as a small sigh escaped.

“What’s the matter Levi?”

“I don’t like locking and leaving you here. I hate it.” Even tired, he could see the conflict in those blue-grey eyes. The resolute stony demeanor was replaced with one of concern.

“I know, but you have to.”

“One day, Eren. There’ll be one day which we won’t have to do this. I’ll kill them if I have to.” The sudden bloodlust in Levi’s eyes made him worry slightly, but it also made his insides warm.

“It’s okay. I know how much you care.”

“I love you, brat.” Levi lowered his head and kissed him before standing up. Eren felt his eyes begin to flutter shut from drowsiness. He could hear the familiar clang of chains as they were secured around his arms and feet as he drifted off.

“I love you too Heichou…”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the epilogue, and I just couldn't help but put Mikasa in it. But short and sweet and 2/4 chapters have a smut scene, so be happy!
> 
> If it's not already clear, stamina aside, Eren is as much of a wanton as Levi is. Hormones and all that.
> 
> Not sure if I'll do another canon-verse anytime soon with all the other projects I have going, but I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm always open to new suggestions and comments for new works or additions to existing ones.
> 
> ENJOY!

The door flew open and Levi looked up to see Mikasa Ackerman come flying in with sparks in her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room, before homing in towards him like an arrow.

“Where’s Eren? I can’t find him and someone told me he was coming to see you.” Her expression was dark, just shy of murderous as she slammed her hands on his table. Knowing better than to interrupt her, he waited. “What have you done with my brother?!”

“Does it look like Yeager is here?”

Raising his brow, his expression stony and unreadable as always, Levi stared back at her daring her to comment. As far as the eye could see, the titan shifter wasn’t in the room. Scanning his face, Mikasa caught an odd gleam in his eyes, but she didn’t know him well enough to decipher it. She wanted to drag him up to interrogate him, knowing that her brother had been spending an inordinate amount of time with _Humanity’s Strongest_ , but refrained from doing so. Mikasa clucked her tongue in anger at the thought.

“If you hurt or do anything to Eren I sw–”

“Are you done here, Ackerman?” He cut in, bored of the same old threat.

They both knew what she was doing was insubordination and he could have her locked up for it. They stared at each other for a minute or two longer, dark eyes holding each other captive, assessing, questioning, before Mikasa turned away.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry for disrupting you.” Saluting angrily, she marched out, shooting an angry glare his way.

The door slammed shut behind her.

After waiting to make sure her footsteps could not be heard anymore, Levi peered down to see Eren mischievously glancing up at him. The shifter’s ocean green eyes sparkled with arousal, as he moved his moved his hands and lips up and down Levi’s cock, sucking and swallowing hungrily.

Hands rummaged through those messy locks, tightening their grasp on Eren’s head, as he pulled the boy’s mouth away, hauling him up.

“The hell was that for, brat?”

“But Heichou, it’s been so long…” Breathing heavily, those lips were red and plump, as Eren whined.

Hands greedily grabbed onto his Captain’s cock, pumping the firm flesh in his hands. They had already been making out when they heard Mikasa’s footsteps. Evidence of what Eren had been doing was plain to see and unless they threw him out the window, there was no other place to hide. Which was why the shifter had ended up under the table crouched down between Levi’s outstretched legs. It’s been too tempting an opportunity to pass, and before he knew it Eren had freed and began sucking and licking that hard velvety length.

“The door’s not locked.” Levi growled. “Your sister could come in again.”

“Are you afraid of Mikasa?” There was a teasing glint in Eren’s green eyes, making the dark-haired male snort in derision.

“Tch, as if I’m scared of her.”

Leaning forward, Eren rested a knee between Levi’s outstretched legs and began to run his mouth along the smooth pale column of exposed flesh as the man groaned. His hands busy untying the cravat along Levi’s neck, trying to get more of that salty flesh against his mouth.

“What are you doing, Yeager?”

“Heichou, can’t you see? I want you…” He didn’t care about much at the moment; all Eren could attend to was his ache for their bodies to be connected once more. It had been too long since the last time. At night, in his lonely cell, he had dreamed more than one of being with his Captain. He had tried masturbating, but that was nowhere as satisfying. Eren was a growing teenager with an unfulfilled sex drive after all. “It’s been so long…”

“Shit.” Levi growled, hands groping that clothed ass, slipping them beneath the waistband to massage the firm globes. He had half a mind to call the brat’s sister back and embarrass the brat in front of her as retribution, but it would mean the rest of them finding out, which was _not_ what he wanted. Things were already complicated as it were and they didn’t need more reason for suspicion to be cast on the shifter. Sliding a finger along that thin crevasse, Levi could feel sticky wetness leaking out of the hole.

“Why are you wet down here, brat?” He thrust two fingers inside, curling and stretching that tight channel. “Did you already prep yourself?”

“Hah…yes…nghh…I-I thought you would like it, Heichou…” Eren rolled his hips against those digits, whimpering. He’d been desperate enough to lube himself up, knowing how Levi liked it when he was already prepped and eager.

Since that cleaning incident, it had been more than a week since they had spent any time together. Eren was busy, stuck with Hange experimenting what other powers the Coordinate had and training to master those abilities. On the other hand, Levi was trapped finishing the buildup of paperwork from their previous mission(s) and teaching the new recruits that had joined the Scouting Legion.

Back when they were out on the missions, it was so much easier to sneak out for a quickie or even indulge it in their room as Eren was always chained up with his Captain, just in case, but now even their nights were occupied. Given the success of their last mission, Levi had been dragged out unwillingly by the commander to attend those farcical banquets held by nobles trying to serenade him to their cause, in an attempt to secure more funding for another mission.

When their relationship first started with a few comforting words from the death of Levi’s squad, both of them were unsure of what to do or say. Both were afraid of rejection. It was like skating on an iced over pool, but gradually like moths drawn to the flame, neither Levi nor Eren could stop themselves from thinking about or embracing one another. It was only in private, either in Eren’s cell or places like this, which wasn’t that private unfortunately, where they could shuck the roles of Captain and shifter behind. It was hard hiding it from everyone else, but gradually they got accustomed to pretending nothing was amiss in public.

Their relationship was still secret to the rest of the world, but given the present Hange had given them, they figured that the squad leader had figured things out. They both wanted to be out in public, but it was hard to know who to trust in a constantly changing and dangerous world where spies were everywhere. Historia might have become Queen, but her hold on power and influence was wobbly still. Being in a homosexual relationship already carried bad stigma, but if the information to the higher ups, Levi’s word would be worthless and they would most likely execute Eren. Neither of that wanted that.

“Hnghhh, fuck me please, Levi…”

When Levi continued to finger him, Eren couldn’t take it. Having just tasted the salty bitter tang of Levi’s precum aroused him further, his nerves thrumming with anxious, nervous energy. The feeling of those skilled fingers assaulting him just where those Levi knew he liked it, made the shifter’s knees weak. Eren rocked his hips in desperation, dragging out the whine in his voice, trying to get something longer and thicker inside him.

“I’m ready… Just put it in. Hah… please sir…”

“Shitty brat.”

The begging whine in Eren’s voice killed off any remaining reservations in Levi’s mind. Pulling his hand away, he tugged the waistband of those tight pants down to the ankles, dragging Eren closer causing him to tumble forward and straddle Levi’s lap.

The shifter happily complied, shucking his one foot free of his pants as he tumbled against his older lover. Tanned hands running through those silky black locks, grasping those well-formed shoulders as Eren whimpered, impaling himself on Levi’s hot member. Eren was so fucking tight as usual, that slicked up channel sucking in his cock easily.

“Hnnn… Levi heichou…”

“Shit, ride me Eren.”

His bronzed cheeks red with arousal, eyes dilated, moaning as began to bounce himself on his Captain’s dick. There had been a moment of slight pain as Eren felt Levi’s member sheathed itself inside him. He wasn’t completely stretched out yet, but the discomfort was mild compared to the blissful burning sensation of his prostate being assaulted.

To be finally connected to his lover.

“H-heichou… yesss…feels so good…”

“So hot around me, brat.”

“Nghh… Levi …”

Levi’s hips began to move in concert, slamming into that tight, slicked up heat just as Eren sat back down. Seeing that erotically arched back, those hard nipples jutting through the shirt, he eagerly bit down. Tugging on them with his teeth he sucked hard on those tight buds, whines spilling out of Eren’s open mouth. Hands tugged on his hair, eagerly pulling him closer, grinding down harder on his cock.

“Ah! Levi! Hei-ah!”

Having not had sex for so long, it wasn’t long before both of them could feel their climaxes near. Eren’s body burned with need, waves of pleasure surging through his veins each time Levi’s cock slammed jerkily against that sweet spot. Muscles clenched around the hard thickness as it hit deeper, harder, invading his core. Ecstasy filled him as Eren screamed his Captain’s name.

“Ahhhhh, Levviiii!”

“Fuck, Eren…” The convulsing hot tightness around him sent Levi over the edge, groaning as he spilled his seed into the brat’s channel.

Panting heavily, Eren bent down with a smile as he pressed his lips against Levi’s thin ones. Tongues languidly entwined, sucking, tasting one another, as they reveled in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Do you think anyone heard?”

“Fuck them. I’ll make sure they stay quiet.” There was a low growl as Levi wrapped his arms the shifter’s waist, pulling Eren closer to him as the kiss intensified.

Then they broke apart, they merely stayed like that, their breath mingling as they stared at each other closely for the first time in what seemed like forever. Those normally steely flint blue-grey eyes were soft and emotion-laden as they stared into equally tender green ones.

“Mmm, I love you, Heichou.”

“Love you too brat.”

Resting their foreheads against one another Levi held his lover close. They sat like that for a moment longer, merely staring at each other and reveling in the feel of one another, until Eren began to grow impatient.

Tanned hands grasped at the clothes on Levi’s back as the shifter eagerly mewled for more attention from his captain. Seeing the change in his lover, he smirked with his typical look, slapping Eren lightly on the behind.

“Dirty brat.”

“But Heichou… you love this dirty brat.” There was a darkening in those steel blue eyes and Eren knew he had hit the mark. The shifter smirked back, knowing just how to push Levi’s buttons further as he wriggled his ass, goading his lover on. “And his ass.”

“Shut up Yeager.”

“But you kno– mmph…”

Levi’s mouth descended once more, capturing the whimpers that escaped when he thrust his hardening cock deeper inside his lover’s slick channel once more. Their muffled sounds dimly echoing throughout the office once more as Eren happily complied, riding his Captain with an unmatched fervor.

 

* * *

 

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_Well…it’d be nice for that to happen, but who knows what really happened to them. It’s a certainty that regardless of whatever did or would happen, the young shifter had learned one way to ameliorate his Captain’s anger, and the Captain knew just how to ‘punish’ the shifter._

_But the problems they would have to face would lie in the grander scheme of things. An insurmountable number of hurdles still existed, some of which we already know and dislike for keeping the lovers apart. Some like the titans or military tribunal would be very difficult and near impossible to deal with. Whereas others might, and I use it in a very liberal context, be easier; like the case of the angry sister._

_However, just between you and me, it’d be nice to hope for them to have survived the war and found their happily ever after._


End file.
